Eliot Carrington
Eliot Carrington was born on 14 August 2002, and he has always been interested in acting dancing and singing. He portrayed as Bobby Beale from EastEnders, to The Singerstars Girls. Backstory Since he was 3 years of age. he used to dress up in all sorts of different outfits and act out the various characters, at the age of 4 years he joined "Stage Coach" a well established drama school for a year. At 6, he was selected to play the role of a small child but in the end he only did a voice over for a film by Martina Cole called "The Take", a fast past action packed thriller. he auditioned for the part of "Small Boy" in the hit musical Billy Elliot and was successful he joined the West end show in March 2009 and performed before an audience of 1,600 people 3 to 4 times every week for 6 month's, he loved the role and discipline he found that my desire to Act and Dance becoming even stronger and it was at this time that he decided to start Ballet and Tap so that he could eventually be trained to take the lead role and be Billy Elliot. In September 2009 the Director of Billy Elliot the Musical asked him to stay on and renew his contract for another 6 month's but his agency D&B advised him against this due to the fact that they had other work for him and that all the time he was in the show, he would be unable to undertake any more auditions. Eliot Carrington as Bobby Bobby is portrayed by Eliot Carrington. Bobby was placed at the centre of the "Who Killed Lucy Beale?" story following his return in EastEnders. As he is revealed to be the killer, the story continued until show bosses decided to write out the character. Bobby departs in episode 5303, first broadcast on 17 June 2016. Eliot Carrington's return as Bobby is sometime before being replaced by "Clay Milner Russell" in EastEnders from summer, 2019. The storyline is going to be slight different to what happen to Bobby during the time after been released from prison, and after his new life before returning to detention centre before returning to reanuite his real family who were his enemies before he gave them another chance. Trivia * Eliot Carrington has been playing as Bobby for 4 years in EastEnders. * He likes continental food such as Greek, Italian, he loves rice, noodles, vegetables fish and chicken, and chocolate. * Eliot has also make an apperance in Casualty as Daniel Powell, before rolling as Bobby Beale in the months later in 2014. * His favourite film stars are Clint Eastwood, Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Michael Caine and Russell Crowe. * He might not have, or have been watching Caitlin Brennan's Youtube videos the whole time for sure. * He is training in Drama, dance Ballet and Tap. * His favourite films are Billy Elliot, Oliver and Star Wars. * He has 2 brothers Joseph, who also likes acting and singing and is also a member of D&B, Oliver and Holly, his little sister.